Ausencia
by Kattharina
Summary: Tu ausencia me rodea como la cuerda a la garganta, el mar al que se hunde. Esta historia participa en el Reto ‹‹Lo perdí›› de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.


Sin más me retiro y doy las indicaciones de siempre.

Por favor, sean CREATIVOS con sus comentarios, que sean LARGOS, que se note que han leído.

Y, se me había olvidado, pero si van a hacer comentarios ofensivos o despectivos, mejor ahórrenselos. Sin comentarios OFENSIVOS ni INSULTOS.

Por favor, LEAN las indicaciones y los apartados de autor que no los pongo de adorno.

**A**claraciones:

Narración.

— **Diálogo. —**

‹‹_Pensamientos.››_

(*) Esto es un apartado para alguna palabra o concepto que aclararé al final del capítulo.

**A**dvertencias:

OoC en los personajes.

Lenguaje inapropiado o soez.

**G**énero: Drama.

**C**lasificación: T | M.

**A**viso: Este fic participa en el Reto _‹‹Lo perdí››_ de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.

**D**isclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es obra de ©Kishimoto.

* * *

**AUSENCIA. **

.

‹‹_Yo sufro la ausencia y el espacio duro; la pena es un muro.››_

.

Marguerite Yourcenar.

* * *

Era un poco más de media tarde cuando decidió salirse de su oficina atiborrada de papeles y pergaminos para caminar un rato. Vagó apaciblemente por las veredas más desoladas de su país, tratando así de no llamar la atención y tomando atajos. Hasta llegar a la entrada del bosque, caminar unos cuantos metros más y llegar a un árbol.

Al lado del tronco, se encontraba una pequeña lápida de cemento gris. Burda y sin chiste. Tenía grabadas unas letras con una espantosa caligrafía que decían:

_Sakumo Hatake. _

_xxxx-xxxx_

Esa era la lápida de la tumba de su padre, estaba ahí, porque como era sabido; él optó por el suicidio y no murió en batalla, no merecía estar en la piedra memorial… Y aunque Kakashi siendo ahora el Hokage de la nación que deshonró a su padre, por actos nobles y justos podía cambiarlo, no lo hizo. Por una sola razón.

Su padre era diferente al resto, él antepuso la vida de sus compañeros a la propia. Los salvó de una muerte segura y terminó deshonrado de la peor forma, si bien no lo comprendió en aquel momento. Aún se arrepentía profundamente por haberlo juzgado sin saber exactamente lo que había sucedido. Solo por lo que le dijeron.

Su padre merecía más, mucho más de su parte.

Un sentimiento de melancolía y desazón se removió en su interior. Entonces recordó la razón que le llevó a visitar la tumba de su padre, paz, calma y un consejo que necesitaba con urgencia.

Su boda impuesta.

Los del consejo estaban presionándolo con ese tema. Kakashi debía ser honesto consigo mismo. Nunca se vio como un esposo, ni como un padre, mucho menos como Hokage. Sin embargo, ahora era un requisito porque no pensaban darlo de baja del lugar. Tenía que conservarlo… Siempre se vio a sí mismo como un hombre solitario e independiente. Muriendo a los 30, no llegando a los 32 y siendo el mandatario de una nación a la que sirvió desde su niñez.

Y sus alumnos se dieron a la tarea de hacer todo un barullo.

¿Qué pensaría su padre al respecto?

Una sonrisa melancólica se formó en sus labios tras su máscara azul. Seguramente también estaría increpándole que se case y le dé nietos, o es lo que prefiere pensar que haría.

Nunca lo admitió o lo habló abiertamente… Pero en el fondo, la ausencia de su padre le pegaba tan hondo que a veces dolía mucho el pecho al respirar. Recordarlo tirado en un charco de sangre porque estaba lleno de vergüenza y se cuestionó a sí mismo, si hizo mal… Eran sentimientos que se contraponían a su personalidad llena de serenidad. O a lo que aparentaba.

Ahora entendía, comprendía, pero aun así le dolía. En el alma, en el cuerpo y el corazón.

Su falta, su ausencia… Ahora pesaban como concreto caído desde el cielo.

¿Qué diría su padre, ahora que tenía que casarse? ¿Qué consejo le daría para no equivocarse?

* * *

**Nota de Autor:**

He aquí mi Drabble, bueno, este pequeño fragmento proviene de la nueva historia que he posteado **Una esposa para el Hokage**. Así que de ahí proviene, no daré más explicaciones ya que más o menos se darán cuenta por donde va la cosa, no sé si indagué bien en el sentimiento de pérdida, pero bueno, ya juzgarán ustedes.

Un placer y hasta la próxima.


End file.
